Monster Inside You
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. Sekuel "Teman?". Chapter II: Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kepala Sakura, tapi ia merasa alam bawah sadarnya disambut masuk begitu saja oleh jiwa yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara, untuk dapat melihat semuanya—keletihan yang tiada tara. Utk Kimaru Z/Haruno Agatha
1. Chapter 1

Summary Chapter I: Tiga belas tahun berlalu, Sakura tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik yang disayangi semua orang di sekitarnya. Namun Sakura melupakan masa lalu. Ia tidak ingat laki-laki berambut merah itu.

* * *

_Special for Kimaru-Z yang berulang tahun 12 desember ini. Semoga panjang umur dan tambah dewasa! Semoga segala keinginannya tercapai ya dear :) semoga makin dicintai oleh orang sekitar. Be grateful and stay humble ;)_

WARNING!~ TOTAL AU &amp; OoC. _**SEKUEL DARI 'TEMAN?' (Story ID: 8604966****)**_ GAASAKU (request-an nya Kimaru-Z nih hihi).

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Monster Inside You**

* * *

_Dijedoti, kepala bocah berambut merah itu dijedoti kelantai satu kali saat kedua tangannya dibelenggu oleh orang dewasa di belakangnya._

"_Sa.. kura…"_

"Hah!" Sakura terbangun. Dihirupnya banyak-banyak udara, ia terbangun. Mimpinya, sudah ia alami selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun—ia tidak ingat. Siapakah gerangan bocah berambut merah yang terkadang muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Selamat ulang tahun…" hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Sakura juga baru lulus dari sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Karin-_nee_." Sakura tersenyum, rambutnya yang jatuh lurus sebahu begitu cantik dengan sisi-sisian yang ditarik ke belakang, hanya ada poni di wajahnya.

Haruno Sakura, remaja cantik yang punya prestasi tinggi di sekolahnya tak punya harapan lagi untuk lanjut ke universitas. Ia mengidap asma. Buruknya polusi di kota tempatnya tinggal, Kumo, sama sekali tak membantunya.

Untuk itu, Karin selaku saudara angkat Sakura akan membawanya ke Suna. Meski termasuk kota besar, Suna memiliki sebuah desa pinggiran kecil bernama Konoha. Tempat yang asri dan sangat disarankan oleh dokter yang menangani Sakura.

"Hari ini kita akan ke sana," kata Karin, "Semua sudah siap dari semalam. Setelah sarapan kita akan berangkat, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Karin-_nee_."

Uzumaki Karin, dua puluh lima tahun, adalah kakak angkat Sakura, mereka dulunya diasuh oleh Uzumaki Kushina. Namun sejak beliau meninggal saat Karin berusia dua puluh tahun dan Sakura masih tiga belas tahun, Karin menanggung semua kewajiban dari mengurus harta kekayaan yang diwarisi Kushina sampai Sakura, adik angkatnya yang sakit-sakitan.

Tapi Karin tak pernah mengeluh, ialah sosok kakak yang sempurna bagi Sakura. Pun, Sakura bukanlah beban bagi Karin. Sakura memiliki cita-cita tinggi sebagai dokter, Karin ingin mewujudkannya—bagaimana pun—Sakura juga punya potensi tinggi untuk mencapai cita-citanya, tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Sakura benar-benar harus memutus jenjang pendidikannya di tengah jalan.

Dan di sinilah Karin, ke Konoha demi membawa adiknya menempuh pengobatan. Terapi terbaik di tempat berudara baik. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura amat menikmati pemandangan di luar. Bukannya Kumo tak sedap dipandang, Kumo juga indah karena gedung-gedung tingginya—tapi Konoha memiliki keasrian yang sangat membuatnya terpana.

"Aku suka tempatnya," komentar Sakura ketika sampai dan melihat sebuah rumah besar di tengah padang ilalang. Tidak ada rumah lain di sekitarnya, hanya beberapa pohon. Konoha memang desa yang sepi penduduk.

"Syukurlah," gumam Matsuri, seorang gadis asli setempat yang seumuran Sakura. "Aku akan membantu membersihkan padang ilalang di sekitar."

"Tidak usah, aku menyukainya." kata Sakura yang membuat senyuman di wajah Matsuri muncul.

"_Ne,_ terima kasih Matsuri-_san_." Ucap Karin, ia memang membayar gadis berambut cokelat itu untuk persiapan kepindahannya ke sini.

"Aku sudah membersihkan seluruh isinya, penghangat ruangan juga sudah diperbaiki." Terang Matsuri, "kalau ada perlu apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk memanggilku, aku ada di rumah berjarak tujuh ratus meter ke arah barat daya dari sini. Semoga Sakura-_san_ cepat sembuh."

Setelah tersenyum sopan, Matsuri pun berpamitan pulang.

"Rumah ini, besar sekali. Pasti Karin-_nee_ habiskan banyak uang untuk ini," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Kata siapa?" balas Karin, "Justru rumah ini sangat murah. Tadinya ini milik sebuah keluarga konglomerat, Sabaku, tapi sudah lebih dua puluh tahunan tidak dihuni jadi dijual. Jangan khawatir, tempat ini akan sangat baik untukmu. Suigetsu dan Juugo juga akan ikut tinggal di sini untuk menjagamu"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tertarik, "Kemana mereka?"

"Masih dalam perjalanan."

"Maksudku keluarga yang menghuni rumah ini, Karin-_nee_."

"Oh… Mereka ada, sudah lama pindah ke kota Suna." Jawab Karin memeluk Sakura dari samping sambil berbisik, "Mereka sangat kaya raya, lho! Mereka tinggal tak jauh dari sini, hanya berjarak empat kilometer. Kita kan berada di desa Konoha, perbatasannya kota Suna."

"Masuklah kalian berdua," sebuah suara baritone membuat Sakura dan Karin menoleh. Suara itu milik Sasuke, teman pria Karin yang mengantar kepindahan mereka berdua kemari. "Udaranya terlalu dingin untuk musim gugur, Sakura bisa sesak napas. Biar aku yang membawa isi bagasi ke dalam."

Padahal Sasuke berkata demikian sambil membawa koper ke pintu rumah, tak melihat Sakura mau pun Karin, tapi pipi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut merona. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, teman Karin sejak SMA—pria yang disukai Sakura. Bermula saat dulu, saat Sakura masih SMP, sesak napasnya kambuh hingga drop. Sasuke-lah yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke rumah Karin (kerja kelompok bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo), yang menggendongnya hingga rumah sakit. Kala itu Sakura hanyalah siswi SMP biasa yang menyukai Sasuke—yang hanyalah siswa SMA biasa pula.

"Ah, benar. Sakura, masuklah. Aku harus membawa semua kopernya masuk. Kau duduk saja di sofa ruang tamunya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Karin setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membongkar isi bagasi belakang mobilnya.

"Baiklah…" Sakura pun masuk ke dalam. Hawa hangat langsung menyapa sekujur tubuhnya yang sehabis dihujani udara dingin dari luar. Sakura melengkungkan senyum kagum pada jirih payah Matsuri. Padahal Matsuri seumuran dengannya tapi sudah bisa dipercayai oleh Karin untuk menyiapkan rumah ini.

Sakura mengerutkan alis melihat arsitektur bagian dalamnya sangat klasik, penuh ukiran bagai rupa tempat tinggal lawas bangsa eropa. Lampu yang menggantung di atas mendukung semua itu. Berbeda dengan rumahnya dulu di Kumo yang melekat dengan gaya Jepang.

"Apa mungkin keluarga Sabaku itu dari eropa, ya?" gumam Sakura. Mata beningnya terbuka lebar melihat gorden yang menggelantung mendampingi jendela, gorden itu memiliki gaya transparan seperti saringan namun ditaburi pola kelopak bunga Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang tadinya berada dalam saku jaket berbulunya kini keluar dan berhamburan mengelus gorden kesukaannya. "Karin-_nee_ memang pengertian…" itu adalah gorden yang dibeli mendiang Kushina dulu atas pilihan Sakura saat masih kecil.

Sakura pun membuka jendela tersebut lebar-lebar. Pemandangan yang memanjakan mata, meski jendela yang dibukanya kebetulan menghadap ke hutan belakang rumah, tetap saja indah. Sakura agak takjub dan berusaha membiasakan diri melihat pepohonan rimbun yang jauh di belakang rumahnya. Itu nampak seperti hutan. Kata Karin, jika menembus hutan itu akan bertemu pusat kota Suna.

Hari yang menggelap membuat hutan tersebut nampak agak seram. Tapi Sakura bukanlah penakut, ia bahkan hobby-nya menonton film horror—ia hanya tidak percaya pada hantu. Sakura bersenandung menaruh sikunya di pinggir jendela. Angin terus-terusan menyapa wajahnya, menerbangkan poninya. Ia menghirup napas, udara di sini memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Sakura, jangan lama-lama di jendela. Udaranya dingin." Karin memperingatkan di belakangnya. Tampaknya kakaknya itu masih sibuk mondar-mandir memindahkan barang—tidak banyak, hanya pakaian mereka dan buku-buku Sakura karena semua perabotan dalam rumah sudah lebih dulu pindah ke sini.

Sakura tak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum. Toh jika dijawab, Karin belum tentu dengar karena Karin sudah berjalan keluar lagi mengambil yang lainnya. Sakura pun mengembalikan pandangannya ke jendela, tapi senyum di wajah beningnya memudar digantikan alis yang mengkerut tipis karena heran.

Ia seperti melihat sesuatu, di permukaan sisi hutan yang ia lihat. Itu… seperti sepasang mata yang menyala, disusul beberapa burung yang sepertinya berhamburan keluar dari situ (dari titik yang ada sepasang mata menyalanya). Sakura reflek mundur, ia berusaha meraup udara…

"Karin-_nee_!" teriaknya dengan bergetar. Sepasang mata yang menyala itu seperti terus menatapnya, "KARIN-_NEE_!"

Sakura mundur, jatuh terduduk dan napasnya sesak. Ia begitu tersiksa, ia sungguh tersiksa karena kesulitan bernapas.

"SAKURA!"

==00==00==00==

"_Sa… kura…" tatapan dari sepasang mata hijau lumut dari bocah berambut merah itu menatapnya minta tolong. Bocah tersebut dibelenggu orang dewasa yang memegangi tangannya di belakang dan menjedoti kepalanya di atas lantai._

"_Sa… kura…"_

"Hah!"

Sakura akhirnya terbangun, mendapati tatapan khawatir Karin yang di sebelahnya terdapat Sasuke, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Sakura-_chan_?" gumam Suigetsu yang sepertinya baru sampai sana bersama Juugo setelah Sakura pingsan.

"Ng…" Sakura bergumam, agar yang lain tidak khawatir saja.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sakura?" tanya Karin. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan lama-lama di jendela."

"Aku melihat sesuatu, Karin-_nee_." Kata Sakura, ia merapat pada Karin yang berada di sisinya. Seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan dan minta dilindungi. Tatapan mata Sakura tak pasti, tak memandang siapa pun hanya tertunduk. "Aku lihat sepasang mata yang menyala di hutan belakang rumah. Aku takut."

"Bwahahahhaa!" tawa Suigetsu meledak yang terhenti ketika dijitak keras oleh Juugo.

"Sakura-_chan_ kan sudah kubilang jangan menonton (film) Evil Dead! Aku saja stres setelah menonton itu." Suigetsu berceloteh yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ini bukan karena habis nonton film itu! Aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya!"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Sakura. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu." Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku memang tidak percaya, kok!"

"Mungkin itu hewan." Potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura berdebat dengan Suigetsu layaknya anak sekolah dasar—kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu (Suigetsu gemar menggoda Sakura dan Karin hingga keduanya kesal).

Hewan…?

"Tapi tingginya kira-kira se-Sasuke-_nii_."

"_Yare, yare_." Juugo membantu Sasuke menenangkan Sakura, "sebesar apa pun hewan itu tidak akan berani ke sini, Sakura. Rumah ini di kelilingi padang rumput, besok aku akan memotongnya jadi tidak ada hewan yang berani datang. Hewan seperti itu hanya akan nyaman berada di hutan yang penuh pohon, bukan lapangan seperti sekitar rumah ini."

Sakura diam, mungkin benar itu hewan. Ia juga tahu ada serigala yang setinggi manusia. Tapi ia tak perlu khawatir, Karin dan teman-temannya (Juugo, Suigetsu dan bahkan Sasuke) seperti akan selalu melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Karin dan teman-temannya yang menempuh kuliah S2 itu sedang liburan kuliah. Dua bulan, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menemani Karin dan Sakura di sini. Mereka juga sepakat setiap liburan kuliah (dua bulan) akan berlibur ke sini membawa Sakura tentunya. Rumah ini akan menjadi rumah kedua mereka, itulah kesimpulannya.

Kebetulan pula mereka bekerja di perusahaan kecil-kecilan yang tiga tahun terakhir didirikan Sasuke. Hanya perusahaan tak resmi yang mengurus sebuah situs hiburan, mereka mengambil keuntungan dari banyaknya iklan. Untungnya, situs tersebut luar biasa ramai karena konten di dalamnya dipenuhi pula oleh _user_ yang terdaftar (didominasi anak muda), jadi mereka hanya bertugas mengawasi dan menerima uang dari iklan yang diterbitkan di sana.

"Di sini susah sinyal," ucap Juugo memegang _smartphone -_nya. "Sepertinya kita perlu mendekat ke pusat kota Suna untuk mengurus situs." Mereka kini sedang makan malam bersama hasil olahan tangan Suigetsu dan Karin. Keduanya sejak dulu memang duo (atau saingan) dalam bidang masak memasak.

"Kalian bisa berpindah kafe di kota Suna setiap hari untuk bekerja." Saran Sakura, yang tahu pekerjaan kakaknya. Mengurus situs pun santai, kelihatannya.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Karin menggeser gelas berisi air putih untuk Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bicara pada temanku yang tinggal di Suna untuk ke rumahnya saat perlu mengurus situs." Kata Sasuke, sebelum memasukan daging yang dijepit sumpitnya, ia berkata lagi, "Aku sudah tahu di sini akan susah sinyal."

Sakura tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa kagum dengan Sasuke yang terlalu bisa diandalkan.

"Sasuke-_kun _memang bisa diandalkan~!" celetuk Suigetsu dengan mulut agak penuh dan sengaja menggunakan suffix 'kun'—yang ia gunakan untuk meledek.

"Siapa temanmu itu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Nara Shikamaru—bukan, Sabaku Shikamaru."

"Sabaku?" Karin membeo, matanya berbinar penuh ingin tahu, "Keluarga konglomerat bagai kerajaan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengunyah makanannya. Memang Sasukelah yang menunjukkan rumah ini pada Karin dan Sakura ketika tahu kalau dokter yang menangani Sakura merekomendasikan desa ini untuk terapi udara sehat-nya Sakura.

"Jadi kau punya teman dari keluarga Sabaku?" tanya Juugo.

Jeda sejenak, Sasuke menelan makanannya. Ia menggeleng. "Shikamaru hanya menantu di sana."

"Wow, pantas saja marganya yang berganti Sabaku, tidak mungkin wanita dari keluarga Sabaku meninggalkan marganya." Gumam Suigetsu tak bermakna.

"Yeah, kita harus mengatur jadwal siapa yang pergi dan siapa yang menjaga Sakura di rumah. Bergantian." Kata Karin.

"Kau dan Sasuke, aku dan Suigetsu." Juugo langsung memutuskan.

"Kenapa begitu?!" Suigetsu nampak protes kekanak-kanakan.

"Karena kau dan Karin tidak boleh pergi atau pun di rumah bersama. Ingat, kalian berdua sama-sama bisa masak dan sama-sama tahu bagaimana mengurus Sakura dengan baik. Jadi salah satu di antara kalian yang harus ada di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa harus Sasuke dan Karin?! Mengapa tidak aku saja yang dengan Sasuke?!"

"Kau hanya akan menganggunya dengan mulut besarmu, kalau aku sudah kebal denganmu." Juugo menyahut enteng, selebihnya terdengar lagi protesan berlanjut dari mulut Suigetsu.

Sakura hanya benar-benar merasa bersyukur berada di antara mereka. Karin, kakak angkatnya yang menyayanginya. Sasuke, orang yang disukainya dan selalu bisa diandalkan meski pendiam. Suigetsu, tidak kurang dari Karin sebagai kakak yang merawatnya. Juugo, tidak kurang dari refleksi Sasuke—orang yang bisa diandalkan dan selalu ada seperti tak pernah bosan mengurusnya yang sakit-sakitan.

==00==00==00==

"Oh, iya. Memang ada beberapa serigala di sana. Tapi mereka tidak akan ke sini kok. Mereka tidak akan berani melewati lapangan tanpa pohon." Pagi ini Matsuri membawakan banyak nasi kepal yang masih panas ke rumah.

"Tuh, dengar, Sakura-_chan_." Suigetsu menimpali, sementara di belakang mereka terdengar suara berisik dari mesin pemangkas rumput yang digunakan Juugo untuk meratakan sekitar rumah.

"Huhu, padahal aku suka padang ilalangnya, tapi aku lebih takut sama hewan buasnya." Rengek Sakura. "Aku terpaksa merelakannya."

"Nanti kubuatkan padang bunga untukmu di sini." Janji Suigetsu, yang lebih terdengar seperti ledekan lagi. Sakura hanya manyun seperti biasa.

Ia kembali kepada Matsuri. "Eh, terima kasih, ya, Matsuri-_san_, nasi kepalnya. Mari mampir dulu…"

Matsuri menggeleng sopan. "Maaf aku harus membantu Ibuku di rumah. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini."

"Ah, terima kasih sekali lagi, Matsuri-_san_."

Matsuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan sepedanya.

"Sekitar sini benar-bear sepi, ya?" tanya Sakura melihat sekitar yang hanya ada lapangan berumput. Rumah-rumah lainnya juga kelihatan, sih, tapi jauh. Dan jarak satu sama lainnya sungguh-sungguh jauh.

"Populasinya tak lebih dari dua puluh orang, atau tak lebih dari empat kepala keluarga. Maklum, perbatasan." Sahut Suigetsu ikut menghirup napas menikmati udara sambil melakukan peregangan tubuh.

"Di sana hutan tipis yang jika ditembus akan mencapai pusat kota Suna." Lalu Suigetsu menunjuk arah yang lain,"Sedangkan di sebelah sana benar-benar hutan yang kita tidak akan tahu apa saja isinya kalau tidak ke sana."

"Jadi ini desa di perbatasan Suna yang di kelilingi hutan, atau bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti, ih…" Sakura duduk di bangku teras.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak dikelilingi hutan. Gini, loh, Sakura-_chan_," sahut Suigetsu duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil menunjuk segalanya yang bisa ia tunjuk. "Di belakang rumah ini hutan tipis (tidak terlalu luas) yang jika ditembus akan sampai ke pusat kota Suna. Nahh jauh di (depan rumah) sana, benar-benar hutan lebat. Luas."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk.

Hari ini ia ditemani Suigetsu dan Juugo. Karin dan Sasuke yang berangkat pertama ke pusat kota Suna, ke rumah Sabaku untuk numpang bekerja di sana.

Juugo menghampiri dengan mesin pemangkas rumput yang dimatikan dan ditaruh di depan teras. Ia mengatur napasnya. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. "Bagianku sudah bersih. Giliranmu."

"Aku nanti saja agak siang." Sahut Suigetsu.

"Jangan banyak alasan!" Juugo paham seperti apa Suigetsu itu. Jika menunda-nunda artinya tidak akan dikerjakan.

"Bagaimana cara pengoperasiannya? Aku mau coba." Sakura beranjak akan meraih mesin itu…

"JANGAN!" Juugo dan Suigetsu serempak membuat Sakura agak tersentak.

"Kenapa?" cicitnya.

Suigetsu berdecak. "_Yare, yare_. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang."

DRRRR.

Mesin itu pun menyala dan Suigetsu membersihkan sisa pekerjaan Juugo.

"Kenapa, sih, kan aku juga ingin tahu caranya." Gerutu Sakura. Pagi ini ia memakai jaket tebal berwarna hijau toska yang banyak bulu hangat di bagian leher dan kupluknya.

"Itu bukan mainan, Sakura." Juugo mengibas-ngibas kaus di tubuhnya, kegerahan. Untungnya udara di situ benar-benar sejuk jadi dia tak perlu berlama-lama berkeringat.

"Tapi aku sudah delapan belas tahun. Delapan belas." Ulangnya untuk memperjelas. "Berhenti perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Juugo-_nii_…"

Juugo mendenguskan senyum, "Ya, kau sudah besar. Tapi kami lebih besar darimu. Terima saja."

Sakura memajukan birbir bawahnya, "Makan nasi kepalnya. Masih hangat."

Juugo mengangguk, "Aku cuci tangan dulu dan akan bawa air minum. Kita makan di sini , ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Pria bertubuh paling tinggi itu pun masuk meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum geli menyaksikan Suigetsu tidak benar-benar memangkas semuanya. Suigetsu menyisakan beberapa bagian, entah apa maksud dan tujuannya. Mungkin membentuk pola—tapi _seriously_, untuk apa?

Tawa kecil Sakura agaknya memudar melihat adanya sosok seseorang… jauh di sana. Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ada seorang manusia berambut merah dengan baju lusuh menatapnya dari jauh. Sakura tak yakin, matanya terus memicing. Ia terus berjalan tanpa sadar menuruni undakan teras dan keluar pekarangan rumah…

Orang di sana itu, yang berambut merah (tapi tak begitu jelas rupanya—jaraknya jauh), seperti berjalan ke arah sini pula setelah Sakura nampak berjalan ke sana.

Tapi… Sakura tersandung.

"Aw!"

"Sakura!" Juugo yang baru keluar membawa air minum yang ditaruh di atas meja teras langsung berlari. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu langsung membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau tak apa?"

Suigetsu mematikan mesinnya, menghampiri mereka.

Sakura menggeleng, matanya langsung mencari keberadaan seseorang berambut merah tadi… tapi di sana sudah tidak ada. Orang itu menghilang.

"Aku… rasanya… lihat seseorang, tadi…" gumam Sakura nyaris tak terdengar.

==00==00==00==

"Kok Juugo-_nii_ dan Suigetsu-_nii_ belum pulang?" tanya Sakura saat bergabung makan malam. Karin masih sibuk memindahkan lauk yang baru matang sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan korannya.

"Mereka pulang agak larut." Sahut Sasuke melipat korannya. Hari ini seharian Sakura ditemani Sasuke dan Karin. Sungguh menyenangkan. Jika bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu seperti bersama dua orang kakak yang menyayanginya. Bersama Sasuke dan Karin seperti bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tidak! Sakura menyukai Sasuke ia tak sanggup bayangkan itu.

"Tak perlu cemas, Sabaku meminjamkan motor. Mereka (Juugo &amp; Suigetsu) akan pulang, segera." Lanjut Sasuke menaruh kedua siku di atas meja rendah, menghadap Sakura. "Kau sudah baca buku dariku?"

Sakura mengangguk, "tapi belum selesai, Sasuke-_nii_."

"Kau suka?"

Anggukan lagi. "Suka sekali."

Sasuke nampak memahaminya hingga membelikan banyak buku untuk menemani Sakura di rumah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Besok aku akan ke toko buku di Suna. Kau ingin buku yang seperti apa, kali ini?"

"Komedi?" jawab Sakura ragu. "Dari motivasi, horor, romantis hingga detektif (misteri) pernah kubaca. Rasanya aku butuh sesuatu yang lain."

Sasuke mengangguk mengambil sumpitnya, "Manga shoujo berunsur komedi."

"Nah, siap semuanya. Mari makan…" ucap Karin.

==00==00==00==

Selesai makan malam, Sakura melanjutkan membaca bukunya di kamar hingga selesai. Ia memang gemar membaca, seperti hal-nya Karin. Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, Sakura menyalin hobi Karin sejak mereka kecil. Sakura mulanya hanya ikut-ikutan melihat Karin sibuk membaca. Pada akhirnya ia yang lebih membutuhkan buku ketimbang Karin. Sakura lebih adiktif terhadap buku.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Rasa haus mulai merambat di tenggorokan Sakura, memberikan dorongan untuknya menutup buku yang memang sudah rampung dibacanya. Sakura keluar dengan tenang mengenakan sandal kelinci lembutnya, di tangannya masih memegang buku, ia nampak belum rela meninggalkan buku tersebut—masih ingin membacanya berulang-ulang. Disamping buku pemberian Sasuke memang hadiah terbaik yang didapatkannya setiap waktu.

Sakura turun menuju dapur, sekilas ia melewati _living room_ yang terdapat Karin dan Sasuke di sana. Mereka sepertinya sedang mengobrol sambil menonton TV, Karin nampak berbicara dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan dan hanya lurus menuju dapur. Menenggak segelas air dan berniat membawanya ke kamar.

Sakura hendak lekas kembali menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, melewati _living room lagi_ lagi saat tak sengaja ia melihat Karin mematikan TV-nya.

"Aku serius, Sasuke." Karin nampak menagih keseriusan Sasuke atas pembicaraan mereka. Sakura reflek mundur menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding yang memisah dapur dengan _living room_ tersebut

"Aku juga." Sahut Sasuke, didengar dari suaranya ia nampak tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Karin terdengar risau, "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Apa maumu?"

"Sasuke, aku terlalu menyukaimu."

Sakura membelalakan matanya, gelas plastik dan buku yang ada di tangannya serta merta terjatuh ke lantai. Jantungnya terasa bagaikan dihimpit reruntuhan.

Karin, kakaknya, menyukai Sasuke, orang yang sangat-sangat disukainya?

Sakura buru-buru lari lewat pintu dapur. Keluar dengan hanya mengenakan piyama dan sandal kelincinya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke dan Karin baru saja keluar dari rumah ketika ia sudah sampai pinggiran hutan belakang rumah tersebut. Sakura tidak peduli lagi segelap apa hutan itu. Sakura butuh sendiri, Sakura tidak ingin melihat mereka—Sasuke dan Karin, untuk sekarang ini ia sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa.

Bulan purnama tak lagi menemaninya saat Sakura benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Hutan itu gelap. Mungkin berulang kali Sakura tersandung dan berulang kali ia terluka lecet karenanya.

_Mengapa aku menangis?_

Ya, mengapa? Bukankah Sasuke mengenal Karin terlebih dahulu? Bukankah Sasuke adalah teman Karin sebelum menjadi salah satu dari "Kakak-kakak" Sakura? Bukankah Sakura tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke tahu perasannya. Mengapa, ia menangis? Memangnya Sasuke miliknya?

Bukan. Sakura. Sadarlah.

Brukh!

Sakura terjatuh, lagi, untuk sekian kalinya. Ia terjatuh tepat di jalan setapak yang berada di dalam hutan. Tangisnya terlalu dalam hingga dadanya sesak, ia memukul-mukul dadanya karena itu.

_Tidak bisa. Kenapa harus Sasuke-nii, Karin-nee? Kenapa harus Karin-nee, Sasuke-nii?_

"_KENAPA?!" _Sakura berteriak histeris memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa harus mereka? Sakura meradang hati. Ia benar-benar kacau.

Bayang sinar samar bulan purnama perlahan menggelap, saat itu Sakura tahu ada sosok yang menghampirinya. Masih dengan wajah basah dan sedikit kotor karena berulang kali tersandung, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan sisa tangis dari bibirnya.

Nampak seorang laki-laki berperawakan lusuh, baju seperti gelandangan namun tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Sakura tersentak, terduduk mundur ke belakang; mendapati darah di wajah laki-laki itu—tepatnya di sekitar mulut, juga tangan sampai lengan. Baju lusuh pun tak luput dari darah segar mau pun darah yang sepertinya pernah mengering bersarang di sana—membuat baju tersebut tambah kecoklatan.

Sakura gemetar, apakah itu manusia? Mengapa penuh darah? Mengapa terlihat seperti kanibal? Dengan rambut merah semerah darah yang berada di sekitar wajah, baju dan tangannya?

Sakura benar-benar takut ketika laki-laki yang wajahnya juga lusuh dan kotor itu berjongkok. Sakura menggeleng takut, kedua tangannya terus berusaha mundur ke belakang bersamaan dengan kakinya yang terjulur di depan tak dapat berbuat lebih banyak.

Kedua mata hijau lumut laki-laki itu nampak takjub tadinya, namun menjadi linglung mendapati ketakutan Sakura—ia berhenti bergerak, berhenti berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"…Sakura?"

Suaranya berat selayaknya seusia dirinya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar kaget, mengapa orang itu mengetahui namanya? Rasa takutnya membuatnya bertambah sesak, ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Sakura…"

Sakura semakin sesak, ia tak lagi mengerti apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Udara dingin menusuk musim gugur sama sekali tak membantu. Sakura kian terpacu adrenalin saat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan berdarahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menggeleng kian menjadi-jadi ketika laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi dan berusaha mendekati Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, temanku…"

Tepat saat bau anyir darah itu kian menguat karena tangan penuh darah yang menyentuh pipinya, Sakura tak sanggup lagi bernapas.

Kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

"_Kau sakit?"_

"_Tanganmu beldalah… mulutmu beldalah… kau sakit? Kau terluka?"_

"_Namaku Sakula, namamu siapa?"_

"_**Gaara."**_

"_Jadi namamu, Gaala, ya?"_

"_Gaala, ayo kita belteman!"_

"_Gaala mau kan jadi temanku? Kita belteman…"_

"_Kita… teman!"_

"_**Teman?"**_

"_Iya, teman."_

"…_**Aku… suka kata itu."**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

To be continue…

* * *

Pengingat: ini adalah sekuel 'Teman?' (Story ID: 8604966) GaaSaku. Dulu waktu pertama bertemu di 'Teman?' Gaara 12tahun, Sakura 5thn. Janjinya aku mau bikinin sekuel dengan settingan Gaara 22thn dan Sakura 15thn. **But**, setelah sekian lama merenung, aku putuskan Gaara di 'Monster Inside You' ini 25thn dan Sakura 18thn, demi kepentingan dan kerealistisan cerita ini. Muehehe. Happy birthday juga buat Kimaru-Z aka Haruno Agatha. Kalau bukan karena kamu yang nagihin sekuel 'Teman?' mungkin sekuel ini udah aku lupakan XD #dilindes


	2. Chapter 2

5 Agustus 2016 - Summary Chapter II: Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kepala Sakura, tapi ia merasa alam bawah sadarnya disambut masuk begitu saja oleh jiwa yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara, untuk dapat melihat semuanya—keletihan yang tiada tara.

_._

_._

_Sorry for very late update but I miss you so much :( hug me please_

_WARNING! TOTAL AU &amp; OoC. Apa bila anda merasa bahwa fanfiksi ini tidak menarik, atau tidak anda sukai, tekan tombol back dan selamatkan waktu dalam hidup Anda yang berharga! Apa bila sebaliknya, tekan fav dan follow nanti saya hadiahi cium :*_

_._

_._

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Monster Inside You**

.

.

_Nampak seorang laki-laki berperawakan lusuh, baju seperti gelandangan namun tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Sakura tersentak, terduduk mundur ke belakang; mendapati darah di wajah laki-laki itu—tepatnya di sekitar mulut, juga tangan sampai lengan. Baju lusuh pun tak luput dari darah segar mau pun darah yang sepertinya pernah mengering bersarang di sana—membuat baju tersebut tambah kecoklatan._

_Sakura gemetar, apakah itu manusia? Mengapa penuh darah? Mengapa terlihat seperti kanibal? Dengan rambut merah semerah darah yang berada di sekitar wajah, baju dan tangannya?_

_Sakura benar-benar takut ketika laki-laki yang wajahnya juga lusuh dan kotor itu berjongkok. Sakura menggeleng takut, kedua tangannya terus berusaha mundur ke belakang bersamaan dengan kakinya yang terjulur di depan tak dapat berbuat lebih banyak._

_Kedua mata hijau lumut laki-laki itu nampak takjub tadinya, namun menjadi linglung mendapati ketakutan Sakura—ia berhenti bergerak, berhenti berusaha mendekati Sakura._

_"…Sakura?"_

_Suaranya berat selayaknya seusia dirinya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar kaget, mengapa orang itu mengetahui namanya? Rasa takutnya membuatnya bertambah sesak, ia kesulitan bernapas._

_"Sakura…"_

_Sakura semakin sesak, ia tak lagi mengerti apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Udara dingin menusuk musim gugur sama sekali tak membantu. Sakura kian terpacu adrenalin saat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan berdarahnya ke wajah Sakura._

_"Sakura…"_

_Sakura menggeleng kian menjadi-jadi ketika laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi dan berusaha mendekati Sakura lagi._

_"Sakura, temanku…"_

_Tepat saat bau anyir darah itu kian menguat karena tangan penuh darah yang menyentuh pipinya, Sakura tak sanggup lagi bernapas._

_Kesadarannya hilang._

.

.

_"Kau sakit?"_

_"Tanganmu beldalah… mulutmu beldalah… kau sakit? Kau terluka?"_

_"Namaku Sakula, namamu siapa?"_

**_"Gaara."_**

_"Jadi namamu, Gaala, ya?"_

_"Gaala, ayo kita belteman!"_

_"Gaala mau kan jadi temanku? Kita belteman…"_

_"Kita… teman!"_

**_"Teman?"_**

_"Iya, teman."_

**_"…Aku… suka kata itu."_**

.

.

_Dijedoti. Lagi-lagi kepala merah bocah itu dijedoti ke tanah selagi kedua tanganya dibelenggu. Mata sang bocah melihat nanar ke arah Sakura seolah ia TAK MAU DITINGGALKAN. _

.

.

Semua yang samar sekarang terasa jelas.

"!" Sakura membuka matanya, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat tersadar.

"Sakura…"

Ia langsung menemukan wajah seorang pria berambut merah dan berdarah-darah seakan ia baru saja menelan seorang manusia dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Gaa…ra?"

Ragu-ragu, tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh wajah berdarah itu.

Tangannya yang gemetar dan lemah sempat ragu menyentuh, sebelum Gaara—yang sedang mendekapnya dalam pangkuan—memegangnya dan membantu Sakura menyentuh rahang kirinya, yang berlumur darah.

"Sakura." Gaara tersenyum, begitu tulus.

Tepat saat telapak tangan dingin Sakura menyentuh darah di pipi dekat mulut Gaara, ingatannya memutar kembali memori saat malam tiga belas tahun lalu.

Mereka yang masih sangat kecil, bertemu di tengah hutan. Saat itu Sakura tak paham dan tak tertarik untuk memahami mengapa Gaara begitu berdarah. Ia berpikir Gaara hanya sakit, hanya terluka.

Tapi Sakura delapan belas tahun sekarang. Bahkan anak sepuluh tahun dapat menebak Gaara baru saja menelan suatu makhluk mentah-mentah secara brutal.

Jejak darah di pipi, mulut, leher bahkan dada dan bahu sampai perut juga lengan-lengan Gaara masih segar.

"Gaara!" Sakura bangkit memeluk Gaara yang memangkunya setelah sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Malam gelap yang pekat kini terbelah oleh sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka di tengah hutan.

Gaara adalah seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya namun ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sekarang Sakura sadar betul, ia adalah gadis cerdas dengan logika yang tajam, kalau Gaara tak lain dan tak bukan adalah monster.

Setidaknya instingnya berkata begitu.

Seakan tersengat masa lalu, kepingan-kepingan memori masa kecilnya dulu menyiraminya dengan lembut.

_Gaara kecil yang ditemukannya dengan kondisi berdarah._

_Tangan berdarah Gaara yang memeluk tangannya._

_Gaara yang menatap Sakura sendu._

_Gaara yang ingin bermain bersama yang lain._

_Gaara yang dijauhi, dikucilkan dan…_

_…dikutuk._

Perasaan Sakura jadi berkecamuk hebat.

"Ya, Tuhan! Gaara!" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Gaara lagi, memastikan itu benar Gaara di masa kecilnya—Gaara yang ia tinggalkan.

Tangan Sakura yang kurus dan terasa beku, gemetar menyusuri rahang Gaara yang kini terpahat kokoh, tulang hidung Gaara yang mancung, bentuk matanya kian tajam namun sorotnya masih teduh dan tanpa dipayuingi alis.

"Gaara…" Dua pasang mata beriris hijau dengan beda kepekatan itu saling tatap. Keduanya memantulkan wajah satu sama lain yang disirami sinar rembulan

Hati Sakura seolah rubuh tak berdaya. Ia pikir, melihat Sasuke dengan Karin sudah mematahkan hatinya—nyatanya bertemu Gaara lagi membuatnya merasa hati yang dimilikinya benar-benar rubuh dari ketinggian dan tercebur dalam kolam haru.

Lengan-lengan Gaara yang terasa besar dan panjang—tentu saja seukuran pria dewasa lainnya—balas memeluk secara tiba-tiba, sangat-sangat erat sampai Sakura terbatuk dan sesak. Pelukan Gaara seolah akan membunuhnya.

"Gaa-ra..!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara dengan tak berdaya.

Gaara melepas, matanya terlihat terkejut dan cemas menatap Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Jangan terlalu erat, atau kau menyakitiku." Sakura sedikit tersenyum di akhir dengan maksud bercanda, tangan Gaara yang satunya masih menahannya agar tetap terduduk.

"Sakura…" suara Gaara yang serak memarau melukiskan bahwa ia sungguh merasa telah melukai Sakura, mata _jade_-nya yang memantulkan sinar bulan menatap Sakura begitu dalam.

"Gaara."

Gaara tak menjawab selain tatapan matanya yang solid mempertanyakan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Hei, hei …" Sakura memegang kedua sisi rahang Gaara yang nampak keras. "Aku tidak apa-apa, okay?" Kedua mata hijau dengan beda kedalaman itu saling tatap. Dua-duanya disinari temaram bulan.

Bulan purnama.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sakura setelah menatap Gaara yang penuh darah, nyalinya mengecil hingga ukuran atom untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, yang ada dalam benak dan pikirannya hanyalah… Gaara yang lelah.

Lelah dengan semuanya selama ini.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kepala Sakura, tapi ia merasa alam bawah sadarnya disambut masuk begitu saja oleh jiwa yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara, untuk dapat melihat semuanya—keletihan yang tiada tara.

Bola mata Sakura yang bergerak terus menerus untuk menatap iris-iris milik Gaara kini mengeluarkan cairan hangat. Gaara yang semula sibuk memerhatikan bulu mata panjang milik Sakura pun mimiknya berubah perlahan panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura berucap meski Gaara tak bersuara apa pun selain tatapannya, namun gadis itu terisak kecil. "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu, Gaara."

==00==00==00==

Sakura mencoba membersihkan darah segar yang mulai mengering di wajah, leher dan bahkan lengan serta pakaian yang Gaara kenakan. Namun jemarinya yang kecil dan kurus menghambatnya.

Krek. Gaara membuka matanya lebih lebar saat Sakura merobek baju piyamanya sendiri yang tipis untuk membersihkan wajah Gaara.

Terlalu fokus membuat Sakura tak sadar bahwa Gaara menatapnya bagai menatap aurora di kala sehabis senja. Tatapan lembut Gaara menggambarkan betapa ia masih ingat Sakura pernah membersihkannya dari darah saat pertama kali bertemu dulu, dulu sekali.

Sakura mendesah dan mengeluh. "Butuh air untuk membersihkannya."

Sakura berdiri dengan kepayahan, kini ia baru tersadar betapa ada banyak luka di kakinya. Ia mengerang memegang kaki-kakinya yang terbalut piyama yang telah robek dan dihiasi bercak darah.

Gaara, dengan sigap, menyusul berdiri dan serta merta mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan mudah—seakan-akan tubuh Sakura adalah selembar kain.

Sakura nyaris menjerit saking terkejutnya.

"Jangan pergi." Suara Gaara yang kini jauh… jauh lebih berat terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Sakura yang entah mengapa sedikit berdebar. Sakura baru menyadarinya.

"Gaara, turunkan aku. Kita butuh air. Mari cari sungai atau danau."

"Air?" ulang Gaara memastikan, matanya yang tak putus memandang Sakura membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu agak kikuk.

"Ya, air yang bersih." Sakura berkedip lalu menunduk, rasanya sekilas tak mampu menatap mata tajam Gaara lebih lama meski sorotnya teduh.

Gaara mulai berjalan cepat.

"Mau ke mana? Turunkan aku dulu!" protes Sakura terkejut, Gaara benar-benar bergerak cepat tanpa hambatan seolah Sakura sungguh seringan kapas yang dipeluknya saja.

"Danau." Gaara menjawab sambil terus berjalan di bawah sinar bulan yang entah mengapa kini menerangi jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Hutan yang tampak menyeramkan kini terasa menenangkan.

Segalanya nyaris berkilau di mata Sakura seakan-akan ia berada di dunia yang lain, di mimpi barangkali.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah danau yang luas dan terlihat dangkal sehingga hanya dengan mengandalkan sinar bulan purnama saja dapat membuat Sakura melihat dasarnya.

Gaara menurunkan Sakura di tepi danau.

Sakura, dengan sesekali mengerang merasakan perih di kaki dan tangannya, menciduk air, membasuh Gaara dari darah-darahnya selagi pria itu terdiam menatapi Sakura.

Air dalam danau sangatlah dingin, persis air yang ada di lemari pendingin dan Sakura sempat gemetar menahan suhunya—namun ia tak berhenti, ia ingin sekali membersihkan Gaara dari darah.

Pipi, hidung, bibir. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaan Gaara. Entah mengapa ia yakin sekali Gaara terluka dan lukanya semakin bertambah di dalam jiwa.

Meski nyatanya, setelah membersihkan leher dan lengan Gaara sampai bersih, tak ada satu gores pun luka bahkan lecet sekali pun tidak ada.

Semakin jelas, Gaara lah yang menerkam sesuatu, sesuatu yang mulanya hidup dan berukuran cukup besar.

"Gaara…" Sakura merasa napasnya terasa berat seiring udara dingin menghimpit pergerakan paru-parunya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi…"

Namun nyatanya gadis itu nyaris pingsan, tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Sakura sadar mungkin ia sebentar lagi pingsan. Tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi, napasnya tidak sanggup lagi.

==00==00==00==

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dalam pelukan Gaara, pria itu berlari sambil membawanya. Entahlah… entahlah, itu tak jadi soal. Sakura hanya ingin tidur, meringkuk dalam pelukan Gaara yang membawanya entah kemana.

==00==00==00==

"Ya, Tuhan! SAKURA!"

Sakura membuka matanya, terlihat Karin histeris melihat kedatangannya. Kesadarannya belum benar-benar terkumpul namun hangat tubuh Gaara yang menggendongnya masih menyelimutinya, membuatnya meringkuk ke dada bidang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" Itu suara Suigetsu yang tak kalah histeris.

"Di hutan. Dia demam! Suigetsu, bawakan sup panas! Karin, siapkan obat!"

Eh? Sakura mengerutkan sedikit dahinya, matanya masih tak mampu terbuka lagi, tubuhnya masih terasa melayang dan terguncang.

Tapi yang barusan itu bukan suara Gaara melainkan…

"Sasuke!"

"Aku ambilkan selimut, bawa dia ke kamar." Kali ini suara Juugo, disusul suara langkah setengah berlari.

Kini Sakura merasakan tubuhnya ditaruh di atas kasur, matanya mampu sedikit terbuka.

"Astaga dia pucat sekali. Ya, Tuhan, Sakura…" Karin datang dari arah pintu selagi Sasuke membalut tubuh Sakura dengan berlembar-lembar selimut yang dibawa Juugo.

Tangan Sasuke menopang punggung Sakura, memaksanya terduduk. Tangan mulus Karin terlihat mendekat ke wajah Sakura membawa sesendok obat cair.

"Minumlah Sakura, ini aman untuk perut kosong." Karin berujar, namun Sakura tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, matanya tertutup kembali.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tersentak, matanya yang dilingkari ruam hitam terbuka dengan tatapan kosong. Seisi ruangan terperangah mendengar kerasnya teriakan Sasuke, termasuk Suigetsu yang nyaris menumpahkan sup yang dibawanya.

Bahkan Karin sudah menumpahkan sesendok obat cair di atas selimut tebal saking kagetnya. Juugo terpaku dan Karin tak mampu menghardik orang yang telah meneriaki adiknya yang sakit.

Mata Sakura melirik lemah, ke dada Sasuke, ia tak mau menatap mata pria itu, napasnya terlihat sulit dan pendek keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Minum obatnya." Sasuke menurunkan suaranya ke level yang jauh lebih rendah dan pelan nyaris seperti bisikkan yang mampu didengar semuanya.

Karin menuang lagi obat cair di sendok yang lantas dipinta Sasuke untuk disuapi ke Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu kali ini menurut, sorot matanya kosong selagi air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tak pernah terlihat marah seumur hidupnya dan hari ini, dalam keadaan nyaris mati—barangkali—Sakura dibentak. Dengan keras.

Sup pun dioper ke tangan Karin yang siap menyuapi Sakura selagi Sasuke masih menahan punggungnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah, berkedip lemah, menolak sesendok sup yang Karin sodorkan.

"Sakura…"

"Sui-_nii_, tolong aku." Potong Sakura dengan suara lemah. Suigetsu membenahkan posisinya berdiri dan mendekati ragu karena tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Juugo-_nii_, tolong aku…" dan air mata Sakura mengalir. Juugo menurunkan lipatan tangannya, ia yang berada di ujung pintu pun mendekat masuk.

"Sakura-chan… kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis…" Suigetsu menghapus air mata Sakura dan agak mendesak Sasuke untuk dikudeta dari posisinya.

"Aku akan menghajar Sasuke nanti, tenang saja, berani-beraninya dia meneriaki adikku yang sedang sakit." Suigetsu menggantikan tugas Sasuke sepenuhnya untuk menahan Sakura terduduk.

"Sana keluar, kau, setan! Kau diskors untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sakura kami!" Suigetsu terdengar bergurau, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Karin mencoba sekali lagi menawarkan sesendok sup di depan mulut Sakura, namun lagi-lagi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menangis tanpa suara.

"Juugo-_nii_, tolong suapi aku atau aku akan tidur saja."

Suigetsu dan Juugo saling tatap, lalu beralih ke Karin yang tertunduk.

Meski tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Juugo mengambil semangkuk sup di tangan Karin. "Habiskan, ya? Suigetsu-_nii_-mu itu memasaknya sambil menangisimu pagi ini."

==00==00==00==

Karin dan Sasuke telah meninggalkan kamar.

Sakura termenung, mulutnya secara kontinyu terbuka menerima suapan-suapan sup dari Juugo, namun pikirannya tidak di sana.

Meski Suigetsu menceritakan betapa semalaman mereka panik mencarinya ketika baru saja sampai di rumah.

Sakura menerawang kosong. Apakah ia sudah gila? Apa ia bermimpi? Seingatnya ia bertemu seseorang semalam.

Gaara.

Seingatnya, Gaara yang berlari panik ingin menyelamatkannya dalam pelukkan.

Tapi kenapa? Seolah Sasuke tak sudi pergi dari hatinya. Ternyata Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya setelah mencari semalaman. Ternyata Sasuke yang menggendongnya dan berlari ke rumah untuk menyelamatkannya.

_Gaara…_ Sakura melirih dalam hati dan berdoa kalau Gaara itu nyata, kalau ia tidak gila, ia tidak bermimpi.

"Sasuke itu… dia jadi begitu karena frustasi semalaman mencarimu di hutan," Suigetsu tak berhenti-berhentinya berbicara. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, mungkin dia kelelahan makanya berteriak. Maafkan dia, ya? Aku masih tetap menghajarnya karena sudah menakutimu. Jangan khawatir."

"Karena kau telah menakuti Sasuke duluan," Juugo yang diam saja akhirnya bersuara. "Kau menakuti Sasuke, Sakura. Kau menakuti kami. Jangan diulangi."

Suapan terakhir pun habis.

"Tetap saja tak seharusnya ia meneriaki Sakura-chan kan?" Suigetsu berargumen, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang ada di lengannya. "Aku benar-benar akan memukulnya untukmu, Sakura-chan! Dia akan membayarnya."

Juugo bernapas. "Aku juga akan memukulnya untukmu."

"Ahsss!" Sakura mendesis saat Juugo tak sengaja mendaratkan tangannya di atas kaki berselimut Sakura.

"Astaga, aku lupa kakimu tadi penuh luka. Apa kau masih kedinginan? Mari obati dulu luka kakimu, Sakura-chan." Cerocos Sui yang memerintah Juugo mengambil kotak P3K sekaligus memanggilkan Karin.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencegah dengan suara.

Juugo yang nyaris mencapai pintu, terhenti, menoleh.

"Tak bisakah… Sui-nii dan Juugo-nii saja yang mengobati lukaku?"

Sekali lagi, Suigetsu dan Juugo yakin ada yang tak beres. Sakura menolak untuk dirawat Sasuke dan Karin yang merupakan kakak favoritnya sendiri.

==00==00==00==

Tak ada jalan lain selain menggunting celana piama panjang Sakura untuk mengobati luka yang tergores sepanjang lutut ke bawah.

Berkali-kali Sakura meringis, meremas selimut tebal di sisinya saat Suigetsu dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya.

"Sakura-chan, bajumu kotor. Pemanas ruangan sudah menyala dan kuatur lebih panas dari biasanya, kau juga sudah tidak terlalu menggigil seperti tadi. Lebih baik kau ganti baju. Akan kupanggil Karin…"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Potong Sakura cepat, Suigetsu mengehentikan sejenak kegiatannya, menatap Sakura sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali.

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa Karin perlu kujitak?"

"Apa Sasuke-_nii_ dan Karin-_nee_ berpacaran?" Lagi-lagi, Suigetsu terhenti, ia menatap Sakura yang sudah menatapnya duluan. Iris hijau Sakura berpindah ke Juugo. "Apa mereka pacaran?"

Juugo dan Suigetsu bertukar pandang.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Maaf karena chapter yang pendek dan maaf untuk Kim-Z, faver, follower, karena telah menelantarkan fanfict ini setahun setengah :( tak bisa berkata-kata lagilah aku, pokoknya maafkan aku, lofyu :( :*


End file.
